


Spooky Relaxation

by rancheel



Series: Proof That Tony Stark Has A Heart [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Romantic Gestures, Trick or Treating, let's pretend it's october and it's NOT almost christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21712756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rancheel/pseuds/rancheel
Summary: Morgan spends Halloween with her Uncle Peter. You and Tony finally get some peace and quiet for a night.
Relationships: Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Reader, Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark, Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark & Reader, Tony Stark/Original Female Character(s), Tony Stark/Reader
Series: Proof That Tony Stark Has A Heart [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710487
Comments: 5
Kudos: 80





	Spooky Relaxation

"Morgan can you _please_ stay still?" You begged softly as she held her horned golden helmet on her head as she kept twisting around and watching her emerald and black robes swish with her movements.

Morgan just ignored your begging with giggles and swishing a bit faster.

"C'mon, _Loki_ ," Peter teased, his voice in a deeper octave as he carefully heaved Morgan up into his arms to place her on his hip. "Pose for the Midgardian and we shall get candy!"

You scrunched your face up fondly at your brother as he gave you a smug smile once Morgan started to cooperate. 

"I may be Midgardian, but I'm her _mother,_ I'll have you know."

"Well aware, now take the picture! We have to get to the good houses that give out whole candy bars!"

You let out an exaggerated huff before holding your phone up once more, Peter and Morgan happily smiling to the point where their dimples were showing as May walked out of the kitchen in her usual witches costume she wore every year as she rushed to answer the door for some early trick or treaters.

If this were a normal Halloween, you and Tony would be dressed in costumes that matched Morgan's and walk around the closest neighborhood near home for candy. But for this Halloween, Morgan begged, begged, _begged_ to go trick or treating with Peter this year.

All because he said he was going to be dressing up as Thor, since he'd been working on a costume for almost a full year.

Morgan was at your side the instance she heard Peter, asking nonstop if she could be his Loki.

Tony about had a heart attack when you brought it up to him, but regardless complied with his daughter and had some conversations with Loki himself on how the hell one goes about making a costume like Loki's dress type... thing he wore on Asgard.

After a few days of measurements and one sleepless night at the compound, Morgan's costume was complete with a cute little helmet for her head and everything.

Loki must have had a soft spot for Morgan because you have no idea how Tony could have finished it _that_ fast.

After a few more whines and pictures, you were leaving May and Peter's apartment after giving Morgan a flurry of kisses as a goodbye and repeating the rules you'd set for Peter. No staying out past nine, have Morgan in bed by ten, be sure to check her candy before she even _thinks_ about eating any of it, the easy stuff. You knew May would take over if anything were to happen.

Part of you wanted to take the long way home and swing around to the compound where Tony was, just to sneak a peek on what he was working on. But you knew that if you did that you'd spend your night back in his workshop and not at home in the cozy cabin the two of you had.

You were quick to push that idea out of your head, really wanting to spend time with Tony and _just_ Tony.

It's been a long while since the two of you had the cabin to yourselves. Not that you both had really minded, but parenting can become exhausting. Quick. _Especially_ when you have a 5 year old who will not stop being so energized, smart, and _so_ quick witted.

Morgan really was Tony Stark's daughter.

Once you were out of the major city traffic, it was a breeze getting back home due to the minimal traffic around the area. It took almost no time at all before you were home, getting out of your car that you parked next to Tony's.

He was home before you for once, and that shocked you a bit.

You made sure you locked your car before you started the trek to the porch before opening the front door.

"Tony?" You called. You flicked your wrist to toss your keys in the small bowl you kept near the door in the small foyer before slipping your shoes off next to a pair of Tony's, hearing pots clanging from the kitchen.

You held back a laugh before you shut the door behind you, carefully navigating to the kitchen to peek on what your husband could possibly be getting up to.

Tony seemed to be cooking, despite what you just heard a moment ago. There was sizzling coming from the stove top where he stood while he quickly stirred something in a pot you could only assume, and the smell was _phenomenal_. Tony must have put _a lot_ of effort into cooking for once, since there seemed to be no fires yet.

"Tony," you said again as you cocked a brow, carefully sliding up next to him after rounding the corner of the island to see what he was cooking. "What're you cooking?"

"I had FRIDAY look up some romantic dinner ideas and this sounded like a nice one."

You examined what was on the stove top before you and Tony: A pot of what looked like rigatoni noodles that were almost ready to be taken out of the pot, another covered pot of what you could only assume to be sauce of some kind. You did see some mozzarella and basil on the counter opposite of the stove top.

"Ziti?"

" _How_ do you know that just by looking at the counter top and the pots I'm cooking in?" Tony questioned, putting down his weapon of choice for mixing to place a hand on his hip and turn his head to look at you.

"Because I love Ziti, baby. You should know this," you replied simply. Tony kept looking at you for a moment before giving a dramatic huff, leaning forward and pressing a sweet, short kiss to your lips.

"You're right. I should. Now get outta here, I gotta finish this up and then we can have dinner." 

You pouted and gave him one more kiss before being shooed out of the kitchen and into the den, finding what looked like a bowl of candy on the coffee table surrounded by some of the little crafts you helped Morgan make to decorate the inside of the house a bit.

Somehow, you found a way to pass the time while surfing through channels on the television. You shifted around on the couch, tugging at one of the throw blankets you threw across the back just this morning to pull it over yourself so you could at least be comfortable while waiting for your husband to finish dinner.

You eventually settled on Hocus Pocus and while Tony put the Ziti in the oven to bake a bit, he had gotten you both some wine to sip on before he was back up and in the kitchen when the timer continued beeping in his pocket.

"Shall we be rebels and eat on the couch?" Tony asked playfully, returning proudly with two plates of Ziti. You took a sip of wine as you patted his empty spot.

"We shall."

The two of you mutually decided to ignore the movie and just talk about your days once you both started picking at the food you had.

"How did our little trickster look with Patrick Swayze?"

You covered your mouth as you kept chewing, shaking with laughter before swallowing to speak. "She looked _amazing_. I'll get my phone from my pocket and show you whenever I put this plate down."

"That's no fun!" Tony dramatically complained, placing his plate on the coffee table. "Which pocket is it?"

You huffed and scooted a little bit farther away from him.

"You're _not_ grabbing it for me! I'm eating! And ticklish!"

"Dear, I need to see those photos."

You and Tony stared each other down for a moment before the two of you were quick to spring into your own actions.

Tony was moving towards you quickly while you placed your plate of Ziti down next to your wine glass quickly before his fingers started to slip under the hem of your shirt to start tickling your sides.

"Tony! _No!_ "

"Tony, yes!" He shouted dramatically over your squealing, his fingers happily shoving into every spot you were ticklish in. "Where's the phone, Mrs. Stark?"

"Ba-Back pocket!"

Tony continued his assault with one hand as he was quick to reach around and spend a moment feeling you up a bit more than necessary before your phone was in his hand. Once he got it, he was quick to stop and press a kiss to your forehead as a thank you.

You let out a breathless huff as he navigated to your camera roll quickly.

"I want a divorce."

"Sure you do, baby." Tony was smiling wide as he pulled up the picture with both Morgan and Peter smiling. "They look so good!"

"I know! We should have gone as Iron Man and Captain America," you quipped as you started to readjust yourself on the couch, finally catching all of your breath before reaching for your plate of food again.

"Does that mean I could have pulled the suit out from the compound?"

"It means we'd get a costume from Party City and hope for the best." 

After that, the rest of the night was just you, Tony, multiple glasses of wine, and ziti, and you wouldn't have had it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> I've worked on this for literally half a year because I just couldn't get in the right mindset for Tony Stark. But I damn well did it before the new year. I'm super sorry if this isn't the best.


End file.
